All Alone
by kagome of the western lands
Summary: Kagome is new student at Hogwarts adn no one likes her. The reason,she's in Slytherin, but she's a good person. Every one hates her adn only a few even talk to her.she practices things no one else does so now they think she's even weirder. All she wants i
1. Shopping

Hi Every one! this is my first crossover and it's with Harry Potter

The pairing here is going to be sesshomaru and kagome! hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha or Harry potter, but i would be very happy if i did!!!!!

**Kagome I'm very Sorry, but this school is the best one, and I heard that every one gets along with at least a few people so I know you will have friends", Kagome's mom said. "Fine I'll go, but i won't like it. Every one probably won't be just like that other school. you know the one i went to called Wicca & Witchcraft. The place where i had a few honest friends, but then i got transfered to that Hickery Counter's school, and now this other school! what's it called any way?, Kagome screamed. "Hogwarts." "Great Kagome Higurashi starring, 'The transfer to Hogwarts'!" And with that she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to pack. He mother sighed. kagome just never fit in any where.**

**Kagome's POV**

**'i wonder if any one is nice there. It is London after all that i'm going too', she thought as she put all her items in a trunk before she had to go to Diaguon Alley (spelling?). Her trunk held a few school uniforms, potion set, herb set, realm mirror to see any one any where in the universe, her advanced spell books, her dark magic book, her purification book, her bow and arrows, A cresent moon pendent with a white jewel embedded in it, a few items that were given to her( things like a dragon water orb and stuff), and her wand. Her wand was a one and only that was given to her by a women who died 300 years ago. It was made with every type of magic and a fairy's wing was placed inside of it. Kagome never let any one else touch it. Kagome threw in a couple of other random things and slammed the trunk shut. she used her fingers to have the trunk levitate and she brought it down stairs. next thing she knew, she was in Diaguon Alley.**

**At Diaguon Alley**

**Kagome first went to the bank and got her key to her vault. After she picked up about 3 pounds of gold, she left. She didn't like going to the bank, so she always got extra so she would not have to come back for a while. As she walked up and down the streets, she picked up her school coat, another text book for history class, a letter kit, an emotion reader, candles, and a cream, black and pink colored kitty that she named Sumomo. **

**After she finished picking up those items, she walked into an enjoyment book store. seh wandered around for ever and finally stopped at the mystical creature and fairy tale books, she bought one of each. as she turned aound to walked out after buying the books she ran into some one. " oh i'm sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going", she said as she picked herself up off hte floor and grabbed her things. "It's alright. it was partly my fault. My name's Harry. Harry potter." " I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm from Japan", she said and shook his hand. " It's nice to meet you, i hope to see you later", he said and walked off to the back of the store. Kagome left feeling sligghtly happier then before.As she walked out of the shop she noticed a book titled' The Amazing adventure's of Harry Potter'. She didn't even think that there might be a connection between the harry she just met and the book title, seh just thought that it was about some snotty kid and junk. she walked down the streets again. she only had to pick one thing up before she went to the train station, a Broom. she went to the broom shop and the keeper smiled at her. " let's she what we can get ya love, the lady said and beckoned her to follow her. The lady was nice. She let her try many different levels of brooms, but none were right. Finally she took her to the back room and opened up an old case that was so dusty, you thought the original color of the case was black, when it was white. Afte she blew off all the dust she opened it. inside was a beautiful broom. the handle was lovely pink color and the straw part was half white and half black. at the top of the handle was a green and blue diamond, with a phoniex feather tied on by a dragon's whisker. Kagoem's breath caught in her throat. The kind lady handed it to her and the boom instantly worked for her. The shop keeper sequaled and said that she was a lucky one. Kagome bought the broom and the case and then left. After that she headed home to say goodbye to her family.**

**With Harry at the Bookstore**

**Harry walked into the book store as his friends went ahead to the back room. he wanted to pick a book on the black forest before searching the rest of the store. After her got the book he wanted, he started to move towards the back room. Then he bumped into some one. She fell to the floor and quickly aplogized. " It's alright. It was partly my fault", he said. He told her his name was Harry Potter and he expected her to jump up and down about meeting the Famous Harry Potter. She didn't. she told him her name was kagome higurashi. 'She has a nice name, and she's not a raving loonatic like most girls when they meet me.' He noticedthat she bought alot of books for enjoyment and he instantly remembered Hermione. He looked past her and saw his friends looking around. He quickly said that he hoped to see her again and he walked off to the back room."what were you doing?", Hermione asked. "Nothing just talking to some one". Ron and Hermione just kept quiet adn continued to look around.**

Hope you all liked it! I'm sorry that sesshy wasn't in this chapter, but i promise he will come in the second or third chapter. Just tell me whta ya want and i'll work with it! Soon I'm gonna make two more stories like this only there will be a different plots and they will also have the Yu Yu Hakusho crew too. The different pairing will Kurama and Kagome, and Hiei and Kagome. Any ways please review adn let me now what ya think!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The House

I'm back every one!!!!!! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but i have been busy!

Any ways, i might make another chapter later this week, but for now this is all my reviewer's christmas present!!!

Hope ya like it!

**Kagome waved goodbye to her family as she went into the train station. She wondered around for 10 minutes before she came to a space between platform 9 and 10. She didn't get it! There was no sign that told her she was at platform 9 3/4. She decided to ask a women who was standing just a few feet away. " Excuse me miss, but how do yuo get to platform 9 3/4?", Kagoem asked. " Oh my deary, it's easy! you just start off with a run ad head strait through that wall", she pointed to the brick wall. " Thank you mam!" kagome began to run and headed for the wall. Just when she thought that sh would chrash, she made it through! Kagoem silently cheered in her head and got on the train. **

**Kagoem sat in her seat all alone. She thought that she would end up having to talk to herself when the door opened. A small girl, only about a year younger than her fell into the room. Kagome jumped up quickly. At the doorway were 3 boys. The leader appeared to a boy with blond hair. They were all laughig at the girl, but the leader stopped when he saw kagome. " My my. What do we have here?", he questioned. kagoem just glared at him as he began to corner her. He grabbed onto her waist and kagome tensed. " you certinly are a beauty. When did you get here? stay with me and i'll help you to stay with the right people", he said as he pulled kagome close to him. That did it. Kagome punched him in the stomach and kicked him out of the room. She didn't say any thing, just growled at him and slammed the door. Kagome turned around and helped the girl up. "what's your name?", kagoem asked. " My name in ginny. Thank you for getting rid of him." " your welcome. My name's kagome. I hope that i won't bother you if i stay in here." " no not at all", Ginny said and the girl's talked for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.**

**" Hey harry, have you seen Ginny. I can't seem to find her any where", Ron said as he sat down.**

**" No i haven't . I think that she's with her friends. don't worry about her", harry said and him adn ron played cards for the rest of the trip.**

**( with kagome)**

**Kagome waved goodbye to ginny as Ginny ran to sit at her table in Griffindor. Kagoem had to go stand with the first years since she was new. Kagome watched as Professor Magonigal ( spelling please!!) spoke to the other kids already on houses. " and now we have a new student entering her sixth year. Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome walked out and sat in the chair. the professor set the hat on her head and almost instantly yelled SLYTHERIN! Kagome could have died. She knew that slytherin was the worst house to be put in. she heard the table cheer as she walked over and sat down.**

**Once all the first year's were sorted, the meal began. Kagome didn't get why she was in slytherin. She was one of the nicest people around. Kagoem sighed and she heard people whispering about her. saying things like 'she's no good' or 'stay away from her'. when kagoem just about had enough she stood up adn ran into Ginny. " Oh Ginny! i'm so glad to see you. I thought that i would never see just one friend!" " who said i was your friend?, Ginny asked. Kagome stuttered things like but, and i thought. " look, my friends say that i shouldn't hang out with slytherins. adn i don't want to them to hate me, so i can't be your friend", Ginny said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to her. Kagoem couldn't move. Her thoughts raced as she realized that every one would hate her because she was in slytherin. in a matter of seconds, Kagome broke down. She began to cry and ran out of the hall. she could still hear every one talking about her. The whole hall, just watched her run away. **

**All Kagoem wanted to do was cry forever, but she knew that was impossible. No one even knew her, and they all rejected her. ' if they find out about what i practice, then they will hate me even more', kagoem thought. and the thought just made her cry even harder.**

well i hope that you all liked it!!! I am soooooooooo Sorry about not puting the other inuyasha characters in yet, but i promise that in the next chapter that they will start to come in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so please don't be mad and please be patient. Oh and **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


End file.
